Blu
by Faith's Runner
Summary: Before Shanks departed, he left Luffy more than just a straw hat.


_I can still remember that day clearly, when we both met for the first time in our young lives. I can't remember exactly how old I was back then, but it was a memory I would always hold dear till the very end. After growing up with him, I have no doubt that we've formed an unbreakable bond._

* * *

The various members of the crew surrounded the Red Dawn. Loading and unloading the various crates and re-stocking supplies for their voyage. Today was the day they would officially depart from the small village they had used as a port for the past year. Needless to say a certain rubber boy was less than impressed by the news.

"You're really leaving this time!" Luffy exclaimed, an obviously shocked expression plastered onto his face.

"Yep" Shanks replied calmly. "We've stayed here long enough. It's about time we move on." He grinned at the raven haired boy. "Are you upset?"

The shocked expression left Luffy's face and was replied with a small but cheerful smile.

"Yea….but I'm not going to force you to take me along with you anymore, I'm going to' become a pirate all by myself!" he retorted, glaring at Shanks with a look of utter determination.

"Ha! I wouldn't have taken you along even if you begged me," the pirate laughed before pointing down at the boy. "You don't have what it takes to become a pirate!"

"YES I DO!" Luffy clenched teeth. "One day I'll find myself a crew that's as strong as yours, and then we'll find the world's biggest treasure and I'll become King of the Pirates!"

If it were possible, Luffy's determination grew as he breathed deeply after his small speech.

"Oh! So you want to be bigger than us, huh? "Smiling, Shanks raised his hand toward the straw hat resting on his head. "Well then…"

Removing the hat he so dearly treasured, he placed it firmly on the young boy's head. "This hat is my gift to you…"

Although Luffy's face was shadowed Shanks could easily tell that he was crying, if the tears falling to the ground weren't proof enough.

"This is my favourite hat you know" Shanks continued, his hand still resting on Luffy's head.

"Here you go Captain"

Beckman strolled casually over to the two, briefly breaking their sentimental moment. Luffy viciously wiped the tears from his eyes as Shanks turned to his first mate. Luffy noticed the red-haired mans' attention was directed toward the less than clean blue blanket the large man was holding, or rather, what was in it. The rubber boy easily saw the blanket ruffling now and then and was eager to know what it was.

"Thanks" Shanks reached into the bundle with his only arm, getting a firm hold of whatever was inside, and pulled it out. A meek 'yip' reached Luffy's ears as Shanks appeared to be holding a moving ball of fur toward the little devil-fruit user. Shanks held the pup by the excess skin on the back of its neck, allowing it to dangle before Luffy's surprised face, ebony clashing with ocean blue.

Overcome with excitement, Luffy quickly removing the wolf pup from the pirate's grasp, shifting around momentarily before finding it a more comfortable position in his arms. Under closer inspection he took in the creature's appearance further. Its entire body was deep red; no other colours present besides what Luffy thought looked like a black tattoo on its right shoulder, forming a tribal-esque styled paw print. Sporting a grin that looked almost painful, he looked back toward Shanks.

"Is he mine!" Luffy beamed.

"She"

"Huh?" The boy tilted his head cutely having not processed Shanks' response.

"The wolf pup!" the man motioned a finger to the canine currently enjoying the warmth emanating from Luffy's body. "It's a female you idiot, it's not a boy!" Shanks couldn't really blame him though. He mentally chuckled to himself. He wouldn't be surprised if the kid didn't know how to tell the two genders apart.

"Oh, so she's mine then?"

"Of course, she's all yours now" Shanks replied before turning and walking toward his ship.

"Take good care of her Anchor!"

"I'M NOT AN ANCHOR! DAMNIT" Luffy yelled with the ever-so-popular 'shark teeth' expression.

As Shanks ascended the boardwalk onto his beloved ship laughing his head off at Luffy's misery, said boy was grinding his teeth yet again. The small lick on the chin he received from his new companion spurred a reminder in his mind. Bringing his attention back to the pirate crew he'd done nothing but hang around with over the last year, he noticed that the sails had already been released.

"Wait! What's her name!" he tried to yell over the crashing waves, and seemingly succeeded as he saw the red-haired pirate turn around and shout out a reply.

"I'll let you decide that one"

With that, Luffy sat down on the dock; tenderly touching the straw hat nestled atop his mess of black hair with one hand, and petting the coat his new nakama alongside him. A look of what could only be determined as thoughtful overtook Luffy's childish features. The duo had sat there until they both witnessed Shanks' ship disappear beyond the distant horizon, and now the sun had begun to make its descent. Raising himself from the ground Luffy brushed the dirt from his shorts and proceeded to walk down the path leading to Makino's.

"Well," he grinned broadly at the pup, "let's go home Blu!"

* * *

_In blatant honesty this pile of blech! is my first attempt of writting a story on this earth. I'm begining hit's not my forte, maybe I'll stick to art ._. Anywho, Reviews and constructive critisism are much appreciated. Flames will be ignored 'cause I dun leik themz. Kaay~_


End file.
